Known Stakes
by 54thTrial
Summary: Despite the stakes, Gibson had to speak out and hope for the best. Gibson/Antauri slash


_**Warning: **_**This story has slash (boyxboy), if this offends you then please hit the back button. :)**

* * *

Gibson knew the stakes.

Antauri was at a higher rank than him. He would not see Gibson in such a way. There was respect, but not love. At least, not the sort of love Gibson felt for the second-in-command. Antauri would you merely brush the affection off for admiration and Gibson knew it would hurt him worse than any physical wound.

But he also knew he had to say something.

Time was wearing thin and he did not want to risk never getting the chance to say anything. Especially with the war waiting to strike. He would rather not feel the ache of his heart again if Antauri chose to repeat his sacrifice for the good of the planet. Despite the silver monkey's claim to never do it again, Gibson knew he would if he felt it right to. This is simply how Antauri's mind functioned.

Gibson saw silver in his peripheral vision, but did not move, his eyes remained locked on the shadowed sky painted with orange and red. He hated how cliché the scene was, but it was the only time for him to be alone with Antauri. That is, besides at night in Antauri's room, but Gibson found that scenario inappropriate and a bit awkward.

Antauri's strong voice was soft, whisped towards him by the calming breeze. "What did you wish to speak to me about, Hal?"

A shudder crawled down his spine and he turned his head, flashing a small smile to the other. Antauri mirrored the smile and strolled over to stand at the scientist's side.

Words escaped Gibson as they shared a long look before turning their gaze back to the sunset. He was long aware that his throat and mouth would dry if he attempted this risk. He knew his stomach would churn and his heart would violently pound in his ribcage. He predicated every fidget and tremble he would emit during this event. He knew he could completely freeze.

But he was also relaxed.

The breeze felt cool against his fur and the scenery was calming. He enjoyed Antauri's presence despite no words being exchanged and he was thankful that Antauri chose not to push the question floating in his mind. Antauri knew Gibson did not like being rushed.

They merely stood in a sincere silence until the gradient of colors slowly faded from view and small, heated lights twinkled against dark sky. Gibson did not dare to look at the other in fear of having his breath taken away by the moonlight captured in Antauri's silver fur and a glowing a beauty that would make the scientist's mind go blank.

Gibson knew he must speak soon or the opportunity would be lost into the darkness, but he simply could not speak. No matter how strong the words seemed to scream on is lips. He decided the attempt was pointless, a verbal confession was nearly impossible.

But he had to make his feelings known.

Antauri's body twitched in surprise and his blue eyes traveled down his arm to see trembling metallic fingers slip smoothly into his own. Antauri's mind registered the gesture which was set off by a hesitant, gentle squeeze and he smiled knowingly. He looked up to speak, but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips pressed softly against his own. They spoke a silent question that Antauri did not hesitate to answer.

Antauri's lips pressed harder against Gibson's and a gentle hand cupped against his cheek was enough to send the scientist's heart into a fit of trembles and spasms. His mind went blank and he simply could not think as his lips slowly moved against Antauri's in a sensual way.

Gibson was well aware that the kiss did not last an eternity, but Gibson could understand where the expression came from. They broke apart and simply stared into each other's eyes, choosing not to break their silence with worthless words. They both felt and understood the confession, that was all they needed.

Antauri's mouth curved into a loving smile and Gibson could no longer contain his giddy grin as his hidden excitement bubbled to the surface. Antauri chuckled and kissed the side of Gibson's mouth before pulling away. The cold air wrapped around their bodies sending them into shivers.

"We should head back inside." Antauri said softly, holding Gibson's hand firmly before leading the blue monkey back inside.

Gibson smiled and realized that some risks were meant to be taken.

* * *

**A/N: Gibson doesn't actually do any speaking, but we know how bad Gibson is with his feelings so it's alright. :) I adore these two individually and together, they are just adorable~**

**I hope you enjoyed my story :) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
